<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>D.M.S.R. by romanticalgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563127">D.M.S.R.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl'>romanticalgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:07:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's a dancer. Steve appreciates.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>D.M.S.R.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for m-bsides</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What the fuck,” Steve whispers under his breath, even though he doubts anyone can hear him. Well, anyone but Natasha.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“You can’t pull off innocent, Romanoff. What the fuck are we doing here?”</p>
<p>“We are here because you’re strung so tight, you’re about to snap. Which means you need to get your mind off of work and home and everything else that’s bothering you.” She gestures to the room. “Voila.”</p>
<p>“These men are practically naked.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, health regulations or something.” She points over to the left. “Ooh. Look at that one.”</p>
<p>That one is a tanned brunette, his long hair pulled up in a high bun, damp tendrils cleaning to the sweaty sheen of his skin. He’s wearing nothing but a pair of shiny gem-green shorts that hug his ass and barely cover the bulge in the front. Steve’s pretty sure that if the guy gets hard, he’s going to bust out of them. He’s barefoot, and there’s a dusting of white powder on his feet, the powdered surface of the pseudo-birdcage he’s in clinging to his damp skin. </p>
<p>Steve swallows, because there’s no way in hell he can talk. </p>
<p>“Yeah. That one.” Natasha grabs his arm and leads Steve over to the cage. The guy grabs a bar above him and pulls himself up, toes pointed and his leg muscles clenched, his abs held tight, and his biceps prominent. He swings back and forth then kicks his legs up, bending them over the bar and hanging down. His hair tumbles out of the bun and falls all around him, long enough at the ends to catch the powdered floor.</p>
<p>Natasha grabs Steve’s shoulder and shoves him down into a chair. “Stay.”</p>
<p>Steve nods. He’s pretty sure he couldn’t move if he tried. The guy grabs the bar again and flips himself over, landing smoothly. Without pausing, he grabs two of the bars and starts swaying his hips, rolling them in slow circles. He turns and reaches over his head, grabbing the bars again and arching his back, his ass pressed against the bars, bulging around them. </p>
<p>Steve feels a glass against his collarbone, grabs it, and swallows it down. Natasha laughs and sits beside him. “I think you’re drooling.”</p>
<p>“Do you blame me?”</p>
<p>The song ends and the cage descends. The guy gets out and another man replaces him, already starting to dance as the cage rises again. Natasha waves at the guy and Steve grabs her arm and yanks it down. </p>
<p>“What the fuck, Nat?”</p>
<p>“What?” She goes for innocent again, and Steve starts plotting revenge until a shadow blocks out the flashing orange, blue, and purple lights. He looks up and the guy is standing in front of him. Steve can smell sweat and more and he swallows hard again.</p>
<p>The guy reaches down and runs a finger along Steve’s jaw from his ear to his chin, nail scratching at the hair of Steve’s beard. Steve sees Natasha lean forward and tuck money into the guy’s waistband, and he’s about to say something when the guy straddles Steve’s thighs and sinks down. </p>
<p>“Hands to yourself, handsome.” His voice is deep and gravelly, and Steve nods, not looking away. He reaches behind Steve to grab the back of the chair and starts rolling his hips, his body barely brushing Steve’s as he rocks forward, arching his back so his chest is in front of Steve’s face. This close, Steve can see the glitter covering him, the sparkle and shine in the lights as they flicker over his skin. </p>
<p>Steve grips the edges of his chair to keep from moving, from giving into the urge to touch. He makes a noise when the guy pulls away and another when he turns around and sits on Steve’s lap. He reaches back again, wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck. His head falls back onto Steve’s shoulder and his voice is breathy.</p>
<p>“Can feel you getting hard for me, handsome.” He shifts and his ass is pressed against Steve’s cock. Steve tries not to groan. He’s grinding down and Steve whimpers. “Feel thick. Bet you’d fill up my ass, bet I’d feel you in my bones when you fucked me.”</p>
<p>Steve chokes on his breath, and the muscles of his arms shake. The song ends and cold envelopes Steve as the guy moves off his lap and walks away, tucking the money Natasha had put in his waistband deeper. </p>
<p>“Wow. I wasn’t even involved in that and I’m pretty sure it was the hottest sexual experience of my life.” </p>
<p>“I need to go home,” Steve says, though it comes out as more of a squeak. “Now.”</p>
<p>“We haven’t even been here a half hour.” She leans over and taps his thigh. “Besides, pretty sure you can’t walk with that thing cocked and loaded.”</p>
<p>“I hate you so much.”</p>
<p>“Mm-hm. I just bet you do.”</p>
<p>** </p>
<p>Steve is still sitting there two hours later, watching Natasha on the dance floor. She’s surrounded by both men and women, and they all seem to be having a great time. Steve sighs and finishes off his third drink. He knows how to dance, but he knows there’s no way in hell he could let loose like Nat does. </p>
<p>He glances up as someone slides into the seat next to him and he’s glad he’d finished drinking, because the sight of that dancer from the cage settling in Natasha’s chair would likely have caused him to spit it out.</p>
<p>His clothes are different. He’s dressed in a t-shirt that contours to his body and a pair of threadbare, faded jeans that leave almost as little to the imagination as the shorts he’d had on before. He’s still barefoot. He leans close, voice in Steve’s ear again. “I’m Bucky.”</p>
<p>“Uh.” He blinks a few times and shakes his head to clear it. “Uh. Steve.”</p>
<p>Bucky laughs softly and puts a hand on Steve’s shoulder so he can lean in closer. “Nice to meet you, Steve. You want to get out of here?”</p>
<p>“I came with a friend.”</p>
<p>“A very nice friend. That dance cost her sixty bucks.” Steve can see Bucky’s smile out of the corner of his eye just before Bucky’s teeth nip at Steve’s earlobe. “She seems preoccupied.”</p>
<p>“She’s my ride.”</p>
<p>Bucky’s left hand settles on Steve’s right thigh, sliding slowly upward until his fingers are brushing the base of Steve’s zipper, pressing lightly against Steve’s cock through the denim. “And I’d like you to be mine.” </p>
<p>Steve’s face heats up and he shivers. “I don’t…”</p>
<p>“Mm, let me spell it out for you, gorgeous. I’m going to get up and walk over there to that hallway. I’m going to slip into the bathroom and, if you’re right behind me, you’re going to come inside too. Then i’m going to lock the door and suck that cock of yours and get it all wet before you lift me up onto the sink and fuck me hard enough to break the mirror.” He presses a soft kiss to Steve’s cheek, just above the line of his beard. “And if you’re not right behind me, well.” He shifts his hand and cups Steve’s cock, squeezing gently. “At least you’ll have something to jerk off to tonight.”</p>
<p>Bucky gets up and tosses a smile over his shoulder. Steve stares, and Bucky’s halfway across the room before Steve stumbles to his feet and weaves between the tables to follow him. His face is flushed with heat, and he can feel it staining his skin from his throat to his chest. Bucky reaches the bathroom and opens the door. He hasn’t looked over his shoulder since this started, but he must know Steve’s right behind him, because he stands there and holds it open until Steve’s right behind him.</p>
<p>Steve follows him in, and Bucky pushes the door closed and flips a lock. Steve looks around and then at Bucky. “Are you sure you should be barefoot in here?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t invite you in her to talk about OSHA compliance.”</p>
<p>“No. I know. I just…” Steve swallows hard. “I’ve never…”</p>
<p>Bucky puts a finger to Steve’s lips. “You’re cute, but dumb. Shut up.”</p>
<p>Steve starts to protest but then Bucky sinks to his knees, hands already undoing STeve’s pants by the time he’s on the ground. He’s quick and efficient, tugging Steve’s cock free. Steve’s already partially erect, and Bucky’s hand strokes him to fullness. Steve’s mouth is open, but he’s completely lost the ability to speak.</p>
<p>“Hello, gorgeous.” Bucky presses a kiss to the tip of Steve’s cock then takes it in his mouth, sucking him down. Steve gasps and reaches out, hand curling around the edge of the sink. Bucky grabs Steve’s other hand, which makes Steve drop his eyes down. Bucky guides Steve’s hand to the back of his head and then takes Steve even deeper. Sooty black lashes seem to make the blue of Bucky’s eyes brighter, and he holds Steve’s gaze as he sucks him.</p>
<p>Steve’s hand cups the back of Bucky’s head, and Bucky moans around him. Steve’s fingers clench in Bucky’s hair then start threading through it, and Bucky’s moan turns into a kind of purr. Steve can’t help staring at him, plush red lips around Steve’s swollen cock, eyes tearing every time he swallows Steve down.</p>
<p>Steve’s breath stutters and he tightens his hand in Bucky’s hair. This time Bucky groans and he moves a hand from Steve’s hip to his own jeans, opening them and shoving them down to his thighs. He doesn’t touch his cock, instead reaching back and working a finger inside of himself. Steve gasps, breathless and on edge.</p>
<p>Bucky pulls off of him and Steve staggers back a few steps. Bucky practically flows to his feet, shoving his jeans to his ankles and stepping out of them. He gives Steve a grin, bright and knowing before he grasps the edge of the sink and pulls himself up. </p>
<p>“You need an engraved invitation, handsome?”</p>
<p>“I don’t… Are you…”</p>
<p>Bucky waggles the condom he has in his hand. He probably pulled it from his jeans pocket while Steve was busy staring in a mixture of awe and need. “I knew you were going to fuck me, Steve. I’m all ready for you.”</p>
<p>“O-oh.” Steve grabs his pants where they’ve settled on his thighs and holds onto them as he walks the few steps to the sink. Bucky spreads his legs then lifts one up to settle on Steve’s shoulder. </p>
<p>“C’mon. Don’t be shy. Want to see if your dick feels as good in my ass as it did in my mouth.” He presses the condom into Steve’s hand. “If I were a betting man, I’d say it was going to feel even better. You gonna show me?”</p>
<p>Steve nods, dumbstruck. Bucky’s cock is thinner than his, but long and slightly curved. It’s flushed with blood, filled and hard, precome leaking from the tip. It takes Bucky’s soft laugh at him for Steve to shake his head and get his shit together, opening the condom and rolling it on. He steps closer, letting his hand settle on the outside of Bucky’s thigh as he leans in and plants a kiss on the side of Bucky’s knee.</p>
<p>Bucky laughs, startled. “You don’t have to woo me, gorgeous. I’m a sure thing.”</p>
<p>Steve shrugs and kisses Bucky a little above his knee, the inside of his thigh as he guides his cock to Bucky’s hole, rubbing the head against it, circling it. Bucky nods and whispers a quiet yeah, and then Steve pushes in slow and steady. He sheathes himself inside Bucky and stills, looking at him for a moment before he tightens his grasp on Bucky’s leg and starts thrusting.</p>
<p>Bucky’s back arches as he grinds down against each of Steve’s thrusts, his heel digging into Steve’s shoulder. Steve reaches under Bucky’s other leg and guides it up as well, his hands moving down to support Bucky’s ass as all of Bucky’s weight shifts back to his hands.</p>
<p>“Fu-fuck,” Bucky half-gasps, half-laughs. “Fuck, yes.”</p>
<p>Steve squeezes Bucky’s ass and snaps his hips forward, harder and harder, deeper as he gets closer to his orgasm. Bucky’s muscles are tight, his cock smacking into his abdomen with each of Steve’s thrusts. Bucky’s head falls back against the mirror, and Steve uses that extra bit of leverage to push even deeper.</p>
<p>He’s suddenly desperate, his pace speeding as he nears the edge. Bucky is gasping and grunting with every thrust and Steve is supporting most of his weight. Steve’s hands clench, squeezing Bucky’s ass, and he suddenly stills, body tensing then shivering as he comes.</p>
<p>Bucky squeezes around him and Steve’s hips jerk in response. Bucky’s eyes are closed and he’s breathing hard, his hips rocking in abortive little movements. HIs arms are shaking and Steve wraps a hand around his back and lifts him off the sink, letting him sink deeper onto his dick.</p>
<p>Bucky legs slide off Steve’s shoulders onto his arms, knees notching over Steve’s elbows. Steve frees one hand, holding Bucky with the other, as he reaches between and wraps his hand tight around the Bucky’s cock. </p>
<p>“Oh fuck. Oh fuck,” Bucky breathes shakily. “Yeah. Oh, yes. Please.”</p>
<p>Steve strokes him hard and fast, tight, just like Steve likes it when he jerks himself off. Bucky reaches back to use the sink for support again, arching up into Steve’s hand. Steve growls low, and Bucky shudders, coming hard over Steve’s hand and fingers, over his own t-shirt.</p>
<p>They both stop moving, suspended in the moment, and then they shift awkwardly, disentangling as Steve pulls free. Bucky makes a noise when he slips out, hands catching Steve’s arms. Steve’s hands shake, arms quivering from supporting Bucky’s weight. He works off the condom and nearly drops it, managing to get it in the trash before he makes a mess.</p>
<p>Bucky wets a paper towel and wipes his shirt down, nose wrinkling at the wet fabric. Steve turns on the water and washes his hands then dries them on the towel Bucky hands him. Steve’s never felt more awkward, and he looks at Bucky out of the corner of his eye. </p>
<p>Bucky bends down to grab his jeans working them back on over his muscular thighs and doing up the fly. “I’ll have to send your friend a thank you card.”</p>
<p>Something in Steve shrivels, though he knows it’s stupid. He bends down to tug his jeans up so he doesn’t have to see Bucky. “Me too.”</p>
<p>He hears the door unlock, hears the door open. When it doesn’t shut, he looks up. Bucky’s standing there, a small smile on his face. “I work every Saturday, get off about ten.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>